


You... Are mine?!!!

by BubblyFox



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Honestly this is full of cute jealous Jeno, Innocent Renjun, Jaemin is not sad here mind you, Jeno thought they are bff, M/M, Oblivious NoRen, Protective Jeno, When the whole world think its more than that, Wolf AU, flufffffff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyFox/pseuds/BubblyFox
Summary: Renjun is likely to be presented as an omega, judged by his pure heart.Now their coming of ages is near, and the pure Renjun is just always too pure for his own good, not noticing lots of alpha and beta has started flirting with him. Oh Renjun, thank god Jeno is there.~Or where the number of people that flirts with Renjun keeps increasing with the omega still oblivious to it and Jeno who gets all worked off because of his best friends.





	1. We

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping to get lots of new NoRen fic in here at Jeno's bday, but I never thought we will be blessed with lots of NoRenMin instead (i'm not complaining tho)
> 
> Sooo I decided to post another chaptered fic here yay!
> 
> Even tho its abo au, I don't want this to turn into u know what... They are still minors so I hope everyone can keep that in mind.
> 
> And like always, please bear with my errors, English is not my first language.  
> Anyway, enjoy~!

Jeno, handsome, rich, handsome, kind, rich, handsome, cool, handsome and um… handsome.

 

Since he was still a pup, lots of people have had their eyes on him, why not when you just could stare the platinum hair of his and his blue eyes for hours. Lee Jeno physically is what all parents want to have as their son in law.

 

He does well in sport, kind, rich, handsome, has good grades, and just perfect. Nobody is perfect to describe how perfect Jeno is even the word perfect itself. Oh and not to say, try to imagine having the perfectness running in his blood is passed down to his pups. Dear Zeus, may the Olympus also want to be mated to Jeno.

 

He is seventeen now, with nose already in the third year of his high school life, Lee Jeno is the center of the city. Hey, he will soon present himself, already have a spot for the best university and future ahead. How could someone not put their eyes on him?

 

All the parents that have unmated wolf child have to start preparing for the impossible way, which is to have Jeno took their child as his mate. They don't care if he will be an omega, a beta or an alpha, its Lee Jeno, whatever he become will be perfect for him.

 

The thing is, Lee Jeno seems like a vegetative plant. He is… not attracted to anyone. Maybe he will marry himself and have pups by himself? Who knows. Anyway, that's the problem, Lee Jeno is kind, but he declines every single invite, propose or claim from every single person that has tried to do so.

 

"Oh, Lee Jeno… why can't you just be a normal human being and stop running your hand through Renjun’s tight?!" Jaemin shouted. He is already frustrated with their presenting party. You know, a traditional party where the children that gonna have themselves presented’s family throws a party for them who finally got to know their soul.

 

All of them, except Jisung and Chenle who is still too young, and Mark who already presented as an alpha, yes, the four of them will likely be presented in the same year.

 

Jeno scowls, hand still lingering in Renjun’s tight. "But Jae! He will lose once my lucky hand is not with him!"

 

"For the sake of moon love berries! They are playing chess Lee Jeno!"

 

Renjun does not hear it because he is too preoccupied with the game in front of him. His tongue slightly puckered out and his eyebrows meet in the middle as he concentrates.

 

Donghyuck who is his current enemy looks focused on the game too. They have bet, Jeno bets for Renjun winning and Donghyuck bet for himself. And for now, Renjun is winning.

 

Still scowling, Jeno pulls his hand back. "If the table turns after this, you will be the one who treats us all."

 

Jaemin just shakes his head. He doesn't believe that the table will turn that easily, seeing its only some steps away from Renjun’s win.

 

Surprise! It does just what Jeno has predicted when he pulls his hand from Renjun that was in such serious concentration. The once in the winning side, now lose with all his might. Behold, Renjun, the king of losing game has made shown of his magic once again.

 

Jaemin regrets telling Jeno to stop touching Renjun once the crowd cheers(especially Chenle with his high pitching dolphin scream) and asked for their treats from Jaemin. Yes, Jaemin regrets it. Because now he needs to pay for six ice cream cones.

 

~

 

Renjun, soft, kind, clumsy, shy, cute, nerd, and an awkward person. No words need to be repeated because of all the words above collide together at the same (big) amount and created this person, Renjun.

 

He comes from an ordinary China clan. He is just a normal wolf student. Yes. He is a nerd, books always in his hand. He is soft and good-looking, but wolf society is full of handsome and beautiful people, that most people think he is average only.

 

He has a white pale complexion, his pitch black hair adding a beautiful touch because its contrast to his skin. His eyes are in hazel color, face small and height just perfect to hug.

 

He is a wreck of awkward and shy person, as much as he can, he will not talk too much with anyone because his Korean is not that good yet. He is clumsy, more than often he fell and kisses the floor in second as if he is in love.

 

Nothing is too overwhelming from Huang Renjun. He is just an ordinary boy, except, he is in the circle of popular kids.

 

It was all thanks to his clumsiness. He fell in the morning before the math exam for the first midterm in their middle school began. But that day, he did not kiss the floor, but he did kiss a pencil which was not his. It belongs to Na Jaemin. The ever so perfect and popular boy in the city. He is perfect, but his math score always says no-no.

 

Jaemin was tired that day, already muttering on how he will fail everything and his mother rants will never be over until the world war eighteen is declared. So when Renjun fell right with taking him too, he doesn't have enough energy to be mad.

 

He just said that even his pencil love Renjun more than him and decided to be kissed. It turns out… he did an excellent job on the exam. Ninety-nine out of hundred… DAMN IT! That's a really pure luck, but Jaemin decided it's still a luck that he will never receive in his lifetime.

 

Once he saw the midterm score that was placed on the school board, he leaped his life out to search the person who gave that luck to him.

 

That's basically how Renjun is included in Na Jaemin’s circle start from the first midterm in his middle school life.

 

~

 

Renjun is the oldest out of their four musketeers and the second oldest from their circle, but really even out from their seven friendship, Renjun is the most innocent and soft looking boy.

 

Not like Jisung who spurt his height and become somewhat hot, or Chenle that still bring his dolphin voice box in his larynx, or Donghyuck who is popular for his cool (hah!) troublemaker image, or Mark the most easy going (and easy to be bullied by the younger), or Jaemin with his hundreds watt of smiles, nor even Jeno who became the epitome of Aphrodite! Renjun just gains some height and still grow as an innocent person.

 

That's, why his friends almost every day needs to see some alphas and betas, love taking a look at the ever oblivious Renjun. Even when Renjun caught someone staring at him, he will just smile at them and wave his hand shyly! Ahhhhhhhhhhh Renjun whyyy?! Why do you need to be so pure?!

 

So… to say the least, Jeno kind of take the self-proclaim position of sending the starring from someone to Renjun back. No, he will not smiles and gave a little friendly wave. If anyone dares to stare at Renjun too long and not backing away ten seconds even after they have seen Jeno’s deathly stare, then Jeno is ready to run across the room and wave a (not so) friendly wave right into their throat.

 

Let's make this straight, Lee Jeno is not doing this for any special reason. Firstly, if anyone stares at Jisung’s cold beauty, he already has the knight in dolphin voice to back anyone away. So he doesn't need to be protected by Jeno. God knows who wants to be with Donghyuck with his troublesome pranks, oh… yeah, Mark is the only exception. And there is Jaemin, who will flirts back until they back away. They don't need to be protected by Jeno.

 

On the other hand, there is Renjun. With his kind and soft personality-and cute appearance-, people around them already guessing that Renjun will be presented as an omega, and that alone adds his appeal. The once invisible nerd and the questioned person why he is in their circle now become someone that could take anyone’s life out with his wave alone.

 

This year is hard, Jeno’s work keeps adding (people that wanting Renjun is adding). He needs to work extra hard (need to stare extra long at multiple people at the same time). And he only has two eyes when there are at least five people sending flirting stare at Renjun at the same time. He can't even separate his vision, how could he stare at five people with only two eyes?

 

Jeno has never wanted something absurd like having ten eyes ever before, but here he is. This year is really hard for him.

 

~

 

That way, in this hot Saturday, he is (again) whining to his brother, Donghae about how extra extra extra hard he needs to work. Donghae, like always, just snorts at him.

 

"Oh come on Jeno, just like you the best candidate for an alpha, Renjun has become the best candidate for omega. Who doesn't want the delicate Renjun? Even I want him."

 

Jeno has never jumped out from his bed so fast then Lightning Mcqueen (because he loves his bed so much) to tackle Donghae from across the room where he is playing some video games. "HE IS TOO PURE FOR YOU!"

 

All air seems to be taken away from him because Jeno’s doing, but amidst to it Donghae still success to tease his little brother. "Then who will deserve his ‘too pure' side? You?"

 

Jackpot.

 

Jeno let his beta brother go, pouting as he took a seat right next to him.

 

"No, Renjun doesn't deserve this potato wolf, he deserves his soulmate."

 

He hears Donghae sighs. "What are you? A farmer?"

 

"I just worried you know, I don't want anyone to taint our innocent Injunnie. A lone wolf could even come to kidnap him and Renjun can possibly ask where their picnic gonna be held."

 

Donghae nods, he knows where Jeno is coming from. "Speaking of soulmate… Imagine if his soulmate is actually already met him but you scared them off. Oh wow, that's actually possible."

 

His skin gone white, seen in the air, Jeno’s soul flying around his head. "FOR THE SAKE OF ALPHA … WHAT IF YOU ARE RIGHT?! HE WILL NEVER BE MATED-

 

The door slams open. "GOOD DAY BITCHES!" Jaemin strolls inside with lollipop in his right hand. Seeing the flying soul, he quirks his eyebrow. "Talking about Renjun, I believe."

 

Donghae nods. "We are talking about the possibilities of Jeno already scaring Renjun supposed soulmate."

 

"With his protective ass? Probably." Jaemin shrugs and plops his body to Jeno’s bed. At the mention of Renjun, the flying soul land back to Jeno’s body.

 

"I need to see him. I need to go now, I need to see him. Yes, I need to see him." He mumbles as he stands and ready to walks out from the room. Not realizing he is still using his pinky rabbit pajama and having a really bad bird nest as his crown.

 

"You haven’t brush your teeth, boy," Donghae shouts. Jeno turns, still mumbling about how he needs to be with Renjun _now._  His slow pace to the bathroom changes once Jaemin pipes.

 

"Oh, by the way, Renjun is not home, he is at Chenle’s."

 

Donghae goes back to his game but not before asking why Renjun is at Chenle’s house. "Xuxi asked him to spend the weekend together." Jaemin shrugs again.

 

At the name of the tallest Chinese’ man. Jeno shrieks. "What?!"

 

"You hear me right."

 

That's how Jeno ended up already out of the house within three minutes, already brushed his teeth but his hair and clothes are still a mess.

 

Jaemin and Donghae- wait, actually, the whole school knows how Jeno dislike Xuxi(and his friends). It is solely because Renjun is close to the older Chinese, and his friends also not so subtly already put an interest at Renjun.

 

If there is anyone who Jeno cant scared off, then its Xuxi and his friends. Because he is not above them at all. Xuxi, Chenle’s cousin have their families company to be partnered with Jeno’s family’s. So he can't shoo him off. And counting as Xuxi also come from the powerful clan, ugh...

 

That also applies to Jungwoo, Sicheng, and Kun. Jeno is never at peace knowing the olders are close to Renjun and Renjun with his always innocent self never realized that they are flirting with them.

 

"When will he notices that _he_ is Renjun’s soulmate?" Donghae snorts once he hears the closing door.

 

Jaemin sniggers, "Don't know."

 

~

 

"Oh, Jeno! What are you doing here?" Chenle asks with his high-pitched voice. He counters back that he has never made any promise with Jeno this weekend, right?

 

But of course, of course-est of course, it's about Renjun. Without greeting the owner of the house aka Chenle, Jeno already makes his way to the second floor where Chenle’s bedroom is.

 

Following the sweet scent of honey vanilla with a bit spice of mint, he knows Renjun is there. Don't know from when, but Jeno starts to notice that Renjun’s scent has become stronger than when they met for the first time when there's barely any significant smell.

 

What he also notices is the scent of cinnamon that he knows too well-he makes his nose to remember his ahem, enemy’s scent-.

 

Chenle is following behind him, whining about how he cant barge just because his sense of alpha is kicking him and how he needs to treat the younger for lunch courtesy of the future guess of Jeno taking Renjun away from their China-line hangout.

 

Chenle is not wrong. When Jeno slams the door open, both the people inside of his room snaps their focus to the source of the sound, full-on alert.

 

Renjun is the one whos guard fall in an instant once he sees Jeno, his best friend. "Jeno, why are you here?"

 

"Bored at home."

 

The Korean take a seat right next to Renjun Who is sitting cross-legged on the floor. He slides his legs to caged Renjun tiny frame and hugs him from the side.

 

He throws a glare to Xuxi first before he nuzzles his head into the crook of Renjun’s neck.

 

From behind, Chenle coughs. "Whipped."

 

Jeno doesn't care though. It's not like Renjun shovs him away and he is doing all of this for Renjun because Renjun is his best friend!

 

Its normal for best friends to protect each other, right?

 

RIGHT?

 

~

 

Xuxi, as always, is chill with Jeno’s antics. He kind of understands. People that know Renjun must understand it actually. Renjun is just too pure and he is emitting this aura that screams “Protect me UwU”.

 

Renjun is not a weakling, seriously, he is a black belt holder in Karate. And if by any means Renjun is uncomfortable with him, he will be kicked out by the smaller himself. Not by his _‘protector’._

 

“Sicheng invited us to his dance performance,” he informs.

 

Renjun as the best supporter of his friends lit up like the sun has blessed him. “Really? When?!” he slightly rocks his body in excitement.

 

Jeno, who closed his eyes and pretend to sleep holds him tighter with a scowl on his face.

 

Xuxi smirks. _Ah, young love._

 

“Two weeks from now, we are all going together! I can come to get-”

 

“I WILL COME TOO!” Jeno shouts suddenly, but he covers Renjun’s ear so that he doesn't receive direct impact of Jeno’s voice.

 

Renjun smiles softly and brings his hand to hold Jeno’s hand. “Did we wake you up?”

 

_See? Renjun is just too innocent. Points are taken. No one will oblige._

 

“Sadly, it's a Chinese gathering Jeno. We will all speak Chinese with fellow Chinese people and enjoy Chinese cuisine with some Chinese performance to entertain us.”

 

Xuxi would like to confess. He loves teasing the future alpha Jeno. It's just so fun to do. Doesn't mean he is using Renjun. He is one hundred percent loves Renjun. But it's like killing two birds with a stone when he teases Jeno.

 

“Don't care. I will still go.” Jeno hurts and snuggles Renjun again. The latter take Jeno’s hand and squeeze it as he says sorry for waking him up earlier.

 

Jeno just smiles and shakes his head, an almost transparent pink hue coloring his cheeks.

 

Xuxi smiles in secret, still wondering the same thing as everyone around them keep asking about:

 

 

 

_When will Jeno realize he is Renjun’s soulmate?_


	2. Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Renjun's life if Jeno is not around??? Is it better or...? Well, distance will never weaken Jeno possessiveness kkkkk

“Call me if you need anything.” Jeno has his hands in Renjun’s gangster shoulder. Worry is clouding his eyes and his lips tremble.

 

Renjun, in contrary, didn't look worried at all. He always seems calm (and oblivious) about the situation. “Ice cream?” he jokes.

 

Jeno sighs. “Yes, even for ice cream alone. I will bring it for you.” What did he expect from Renjun?

 

Someone took both of their shoulders and separate them, now the culprit standing between their gape, Na Jaemin. “No you will not. Oh c'mon Jeno, you worry for nothing. Renjun can take care of himself. And anyway, there's us who will protect him if anything happens.”

 

Renjun smiles as he nods agreeing to Jaemin. “I will be alright, don't worry.” He steps closer and passes Jaemin. His arms circling Jeno’s neck and in process makes Jeno to slightly bend because Renjun is tinier than him.

 

“Take care,” Jeno says. It should be Renjun’s line but for Jeno, no matter what the situation, Renjun should be the one who receives it.

 

Renjun tightens his hold. “You too.”

 

“Bye.” With a really heavy heart, Jeno pulled away from his best friends and hold his suitcase, waving them goodbyes, he goes in for the last minute check-in for his flight.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Jeno is not so happy right now. He did not agree for this business trip to Japan. Not at all! Neve- Alright, maybe he did… BUT it was five years ago! Before he met Renjun!

 

If his father asks him again, he will say no! But of course his father didn't ask him anymore. There's no need. It's like a silent deal that his whole family is going together. Even Donghae, his lazy brother who always succeed in avoiding such things as meetings and business.

 

Lets think it this way. What if Renjun has no one who will buy him ice cream when he wants some?!What if he wakes up too late and lost in the sea of people in that crazy hour?! What if no one is there to help him bring his stuff?! What if his heavy bag weighed him down and finally snapped?! What if he forgot his watch and got locked in the library because no one notices his small frame?! What if-

 

“Why are you shaking so much?” Donghae peeps. They are currently riding a car that fetched them from the airport.

 

Jeno’s father sitting in the passenger seat and the rest of them sit at the back. Jeno is in the middle, squished by his brother and mother.

 

“I’m just-”

 

Donghae supplies not so helpingly. “Mate deprived?”

 

Their mother who was scrolling her phone turns to them into an amazing speed. “Who is it?!” She asks with curiosity.

 

“No one! I still have too many things on my plate right now to search for one.” Jeno answers hurriedly. What makes Donghae thinks he is mate deprived?! He is worrying over Renjun! It's much more severe than ‘mate deprived’!!!

 

Donghae snorts. “You mean too much Renjun on your plate?”

 

Before he can disagree again, his mother already giggling and high-fiving Donghae and his father nods, smirking knowingly. NO WAIT! What is wrong with his family!!!

 

 

 

~

 

 

  
Today, Renjun woke up a bit late.

 

No, don't worry, he was late by five minutes only. At first, he thought he will still have forty-five minutes before his walks to the school just like how many minutes he has when Jeno fetch him minus five minutes.

 

But actually it took so much faster as if he didn't wake up late. Maybe its the factors of how Jeno didn't let them go before making sure Renjun’s hair is soft and silk, he has firm tie on his shoes, he has worn the watch Jaemin gave him in his sweet seventeen, his glasses case is inside complete with a soft fabric to clean his glasses, his bag is not too heavy for him, his breakfast on point, he has drunk his milk and oatmeal with certain calories per breakfast and as make sure there's an apple if he wants to snack in the lunchtime.

 

Renjun used to be a careless person. More than often, he forgets everything but his books and pencil case. He didn't even care about his appearance. After knowing Jaemin, Jeno and the rest, they were the one who starts caring it for him.

 

And after a year or so, Jeno took full lead on it. He was the one who always fetches Renjun in the morning so they can walk to the school together, so that's the time where Jeno make sure Renjun has everything that he needs.

 

Now that Jeno is not with him, Renjun goes back to his routine, not really putting much focus on what he needs to do except making sure his books, library card and pencil cases are inside his school bag.

 

After receiving a kiss from his mother, he steps outside of his house, walking on the roadside slowly. He is in no rush, right?

 

The air is a bit polluted. It's never fresh in the city anyway. Some neighbors have started their activity by treating their lawn and everything. One of the house that he passes just opened its front door, a boy with the same uniform as him stepped out from it and close the door.

 

Renjun stops and locks his eyes with the boy.

 

A soft smile bloom from his full plush lips, stretching it so beautifully to show rows of teeth. “Hi Renjun.” The boy greets in Chinese. Two dimples making its home at each cheek.

 

The boy walks to Renjun and smiles wider once he is in front the smaller. Renjun highlight the changes that have happened to this boy. He is now taller than their old times, almost as tall as Sicheng. His black hair now turns into dark maple color. His feature looks stronger but still soft as always. His gray eyes also never changed. “Zeren, good morning.” Renjun smiles back.

 

The taller breath in before he asks Renjun. “May I walk you to your class?”

 

“Your class is just beside mine.” Renjun laughs. He knows Zeren is in the same class as Jaemin, and it's not that they wouldn't go to the same direction aren't they?

 

“Yeah.” Zeren laughs along.

 

Renjun starts walking, but when he realizes Zeren still root in his place, Renjun turns back and laughs. “It's been so long hmm? Let's go! What are you waiting for?”

 

Zeren’s heart skips at that.

 

 

 

~

 

 

  
“Where is Jeno by the way?” Zeren asks when they stop to wait for the green light to walk.

 

Renjun hums. “His family have things to do in Japan.”

 

Zeren nods. The red light for passerby changed its color from red to green. People around them starts walking and so does them. But then, Zeren suddenly feel someone intertwined their fingers together.

 

“Wh-” the taller’s eyes go wide. He knows that the only suspected person to do so was Renjun, but finding it with his own eyes still surprise him.

 

Renjun did not realize his action until they have made it into the other side and Zeren still has his eyes wide. “Ah, I'm sorry, are you uncomfortable with this?” he let go of their hand.

 

Usually, Jeno will always take his hand everytime they gonna cross the road. Also when there are too many people in the streets because he was scared of losing Renjun in the crowd.

 

Mind you, its hard to find Renjun because he is slightly shorter and will drown in the sea of people. Their routine has brought Renjun to search the same because he wonders why his hand didnt' get hold by Jeno.

 

Zeren gets back to normal and shakes his head. “No!” now Zeren remembers old time when Renjun cant crossed the road in China and will wait until someone helped him. He remembers one time finding Renjun crying because he was late and there was no one who he knows gonna cross the road. Zeren so happened to be a late ass in the past. “You haven't changed that much, hm?” He then takes Renjun hand again.

 

They start walking. Renjun huffs a breath with his cheeks puffed. “I’m a changed man. Can't you see that I have become manlier?”

 

The other raises his eyebrow, but seeing Renjun pouting sure do makes him comply. “Sure Junnie.”

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Jaemin has been sitting in Jeno’s table for ten minutes. Why? Because Jeno keeps terrorizing him to make sure Renjun arrived at school safe and sound because Jaemin did not keep his promise to fetch Renjun that morning. His reason behind it: he wake up late and will be much more late if he goes to fetch Renjun. Their houses are in the opposite area.

 

Jaemin did not mind. He loves Renjun too and yeah, he does worried about his best friends almost every hour because this is Renjun we are talking about.

 

Who will kiss his pencil a good luck if Renjun is not here?

 

Lmao kidding, Renjun is like a fresh breath of pureness in their ‘bitch circle’ (Donghyuck, 2016) so they will protect the cutie soul even when it takes their Mario Kart time (Chenle, 2017).

 

"Renj- Zeren?" Jaemin cant hide his surprise. Oh shit, he knows real shit will come once this thing reaches Jeno’s ears: a full grown beta that is not Jeno has taken his place to walk alongside Renjun when he is not around.

 

Sweat drops from Jaemin’s forehead.

 

 

~

 

 

 

“RENJUN, why can't I call you?! Did something happen? Are you alright?!”

 

That's the sentence Renjun first hear from Jaemin’s phone. A loud shout. Needless to say, come from Jeno.

 

Renjun laughs. Hearing Jeno’s voice from phone felt really different. And he feels like they are talking a bit late from their routine.

 

When he usually was woken up by Jeno’s own voice, now it felt like they are separating and are miles apart. Well, that's true. “I just forgot to bring my phone with me Jeno, don't worry.”

 

“Did you make it safe to the school?”

 

“Yes, I was walking with Ze-” Jaemin hurriedly closes his mouth with both of his hand, eyes pleading Renjun for something.

 

Renjun doesn't really understand but maybe it's about the next word he gonna say? Or the next name? Whats wrong with it tho?

 

Is Zeren’s name ugly that Jaemin is worried Jeno will be surprised or something? Or did Zeren’s name hold some magic power that can burst magic in a long distance through the wave of phone call?!

 

“What is it?” Jeno asks again when he cant hear Renjun anymore. He thought its something about the signal when in truth, Jaemin was preventing Renjun to say other boy’s name in front of Jeno.

 

Finally, Renjun nods to Jaemin as if he understands the situation. “I woke up late, but manage.” Actually, Renjun nods because he didn't want to hurt Jeno if Zeren’s name truly holds some hidden power! He should be more cautious on saying people’s name from now on.

 

Noted.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

When the lunch break comes, Jaemin goes to fetch Renjun from the class besides his. They walk to the cafetaria along with Donghyuck, Mark, Chenle and Jisung that join them along the way.

 

Like always, their table is empty from the crowded place, like it really belongs to them and no one wants to bet their lives going near it.

 

They have taken the trays of foods they wanted to eat and settled themselves when Renjun said he forgot to brought some dessert so there he goes alone as the rest stay at the table.

 

They were bad-mouthing the math teacher for her decision of the monthly exams when Donghyuck nudged Jaemin by his elbow. Jaemin hissed and turned to Donghyuck who was pointing at somewhere with his eyes.

 

Its Renjun, having two orange puddings in his hand with Zeren, talking animatedly and walking together towards their table (Renjun as hard as possible remind himself to not refer Zer*n by his name to not unfold any mysterious magic power).

 

Donghyuck and the other wasn't there at the morning when Zeren walked Renjun to his class, but the gossips spread fast.

 

Jaemin sighs. He knows Donghyuck is asking him as the second closest best friends to Renjun and Jeno if it's alright to let a fully presented beta, Zeren, to befriend Renjun the moment Jeno wasn't there. “Don't misunderstand me, I support Renjun and Jeno together but one of them needs to realize it for both and it can't be Renjun. He is not even aware he is a human being that has a great possibility of hundred people wanting him. And Jeno does realize it all, so he better do his work until the end and not half heartedly leaving Renjun.”

 

The other also nods. Mark, as Donghyuck’s boyfriend who already claims Donghyuck as his even before the younger has presented himself speak in favor for him. “Sadly, I need to agree.”

 

“That idiot didn't stop messaging me to make sure Renjun is safe.” Jaemin whines. He really pities his inbox and phone’s memory because possessive Jeno can get out of hand.

 

“He really needs to sort out his feelings.” Jisung adds.

 

“Feelings about?” That's not anyone of them, but Renjun himself who has arrived with his friend, Zer*n.

 

Chenle smiles mischievously. “You.”

 

Renjun just shrugs and invite Zer*n to sit with them. Yes, he still censors Zer*n’s name in his head.

 

When Renjun has sat down, some alpha dares to greet him when they pass by. They never really dare to do so when Jeno is around, looking at Renjun alone is already counted as a sin by Jeno lol.

 

Renjun greets them happily. Hey! Isn't that Hwang Minhyung that is in the same basketball team as Jeno and his other friend? Jeno must be proud of him if he politely returns his friend's greetings hehe.

 

All of his friends see it but the first one that says their opinion is Donghyuck. “In the other hand, you should stop returning every greeting Renjun, you are leading them.”

 

Renjun turns to him and pouts “Its rude if I didn't return it tho? And I’m not going anywhere, why would I lead them???”

 

The other just facepalm themselves. “Does he even remember that we have alpha beta omega life in this lifetime?” That's Jisung.

 

“Seems not.” Ah, another point for the reason to protect Renjun.

 

 

 

~

 

 

  
When the school bell sounds, Renjun took his bag and wait outside of his classroom, waiting for Jaemin to pass him after getting out from his own class beside Renjun’s.

 

There are things that he needs to do after school and that is tutoring Jaemin. Their math teacher decided that it's a good decision to test them every four weeks, and he just told it to them when there's only one week left.

 

Jaemin will fail miserably if he does not seek for help as fast as he can. And thank the universe that he has Renjun and Jeno is not around. If Jeno is around, then he will consume Renjun to himself for science, which Jaemin doesn't really care of.

 

So at the lunch break before, he has booked Renjun to helps him.

 

Now they are at Jaemin’s. Jeno has sternly said that Renjun should not go home alone after knowing he didn't bring his phone with him, saying something like they could not find him via GPS if he suddenly disappears.

 

Jaemin asked for further sleepover after their future tutor session to Renjun and Renjun said he is okay as long as his parents give him the permission. Jaemin himself called Mrs. Huang to ask if its okay for Renjun to help his pitiful ass from the hell called math test(purely quoted from Jaemin’s word to bribe Mrs. Huang).

 

So that's how they have been for five hours inside Jaemin’s room. One hour truly learning, two hours watching Disney movies and two hours eating junk foods. Until Jeno skype, spamming Jaemin’s phone saying he needs updates of their sleepover and he needs to see Renjun at that exact second.

 

Jaemin did roll his eyes because excuse him, no matter where Jeno is, he still succeed on bothering him with his protective side over Renjun.

 

Renjun tho is not bothered by Jeno. He smiled happily when Jaemin told him Jeno asked for a skype and happily complied. He happily sat down in front of Jaemin’s laptop and happily greets Jeno who smiles back as happily as he is.

 

Jeno is still using his white button up shirt, a suit has been placed in the chair he was sitting. He pulls his black necktie loosely and swaps his freshly wetted hair up. Anyone will faint from that look alone. Renjun’s heart skips some beats, but he blames it on the weather.

 

… okay.

 

On the other side, Jeno also feels the same because Renjun is dressed in Jaemin’s sweater that hangs loose in his small frame. His silky hair not styled but still look so soft, and he is using the glasses he used at home, a round glasses with thin golden frame.

 

Jeno begs for his mercy. But just the same, Jeno blames it on the jet lag that has long gone.

 

... okay, again.  
  


They talk about their day, even when both think their own day is boring, the other seems interested about it so the long ‘dear diary’ began.

 

Across from Renjun, Jaemin has called Donghyuck. Whining about how he will throw up with how much love in the air that is suffocating him but not the lovebirds. Its so already late in the night, and Donghyuck let the call on even when he already left his phone at the bedside and he has lied down to sleep.

 

He let Jaemin rant to no one. He needs to sleep anyway, it's his priority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wew it takes really long for me to update, sorry hehe. I have exams every month and its my last year in uni, so yeah!
> 
> This is a bit boring maybe? I just want to talk more about how is Renjun's life when Jeno is not around and how their friends saw them. ANyway I actually already have this draft in my doc since I posted the first chap, but there was two scenes that I can never finish, so I just cut them and move on. Sorry for the late update.
> 
> OHHH and conflict is coming~ Yes, it happens when Jeno is still away. Btw, if u have time, can u please tell me what u expect from this story? like maybe more fluff? or more scenes for certain character or whatever! I would gladly hear it and it can help me to write the next chap~! See you next chap?! Dont forget to leave comment guyssss

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave some words for me, comments are source of my strength kekeke
> 
> This ver is still unbetaed, if u want to help me and this fic u can find me on twitter~
> 
> I'm @BubbleryFox at twt! Come to say hi if u have time and let's be friends


End file.
